


Let's Ring In The New Year

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Ring In The New Year

**Let’s Ring in The New Year**

At times when he wasn’t feeling grouchy or extremely lascivious which coincided with him being drunk as a skunk he could admit, at least inside his own mind that Arthur’s mix of protective possessiveness over him was just a tad bit attractive.

He slapped himself enough times for even thinking that though, and he’d never admit it to the prat as Merlin still called him and he made sure to complain and whine loudly about it to Arthur every time he became a little too territorial.

The thing was though was that Arthur’s behavior towards him was not something he was actually used to. He hadn’t exactly been tied down in a long relationship to anyone in so far and three months with Arthur was the longest, stable, and let’s not forget horribly monogamous relationship he’d ever been in. Only the flipside in this whole thing was _that it wasn’t horrible_ at all, not even remotely which is what made Gwaine infuriated.

He’d thought at first that he would most assuredly put up with Arthur for a week tops because the sex was top notch and then ease his way out once he’d had enough of his Arthur-fix.

Only a week had rolled into another and then another and now they were both three months into the relationship and Gwaine’s commitment shy nerves were starting to get a bit itchy.

It wasn’t even that there was something wrong with Arthur per see although obviously Gwaine could list hundreds upon hundreds of Arthur’s flaws if asked to.

He was way too obnoxious and pompous, he had a metric ton load of daddy issues, he had OCD when it came to keeping his space nitpicky clean, he worked too much, drank too little, he always insisted on separating the trash into different trash bags like what was even the point of that? Trash was trash, hello! He never ever bottomed though to be fair, he more than made up for it and Gwaine really didn’t mind that one because it was a win-win situation for him as long as he got to have mind blowing sex.

And he didn’t like Game of Thrones, like what?

So after listing out all these less than stellar qualities of Arthur, Gwaine wondered why in the name of all that was holy was he still allowing Arthur to operate under the assumption that he was Arthur’s boyfriend?

Like right now when he was angry as fuck at Arthur’s audacity to actually bodily drag, yes drag him away from this lovely lady he was getting to know at the New Year’s Eve party.

He didn’t try to shove Arthur off like he should have and neither did he make a scene and he wondered why he wasn’t doing these things and telling Arthur in no uncertain terms that this was not their deal or his kind of deal at all.

Instead he let Arthur drag him upto where all their mates were seated and then Leon had the gall to chirp “Ahh, did you get caught with your hands in the cookie jar?” like he was some schoolboy Arthur had to keep an eye on to not hit and run the minute he turned his eyes away.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at Leon and gave Arthur a surly look to which Arthur responded with his own surly look.

“Better get used to it Gwaine!” Merlin twittered from somewhere attached to Lance’s arms no doubt.

“This is your lot in life now! No swashbuckling anymore for you!” It was Leon again and Gwaine groaned as he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Arthur who looked not even the tiniest bit remorseful.

And this is why they were never going to work out. Gwaine just wasn’t serious enough for Arthur, Arthur expected his all, and Gwaine wasn’t too sure he’d be able to give Arthur that.

They’d had loud rows about Gwaine’s tendency to flirt and Arthur’s tendency to be a possessive brat and Gwaine was just a bit tired of shouting just that moment, at least he told himself that even though his traitorous mind whispered he wasn’t all that interested in the lady he was flirting with anyway and that he was getting used to Arthur’s possessive streak.

Arthur pouted at him just then and said “Is it so bad that I want to kiss my boyfriend to ring in the New Year?”

Gwaine groaned, Arthur had just used the ominous word. My boyfriend, Arthur’s boyfriend, Arthur’s boyfriend who was going to have to live with Arthur in his fancy penthouse, go to Church and Sunday family dinner with Lord Uther Pendragon, had to learn to differentiate between a salad fork, a dinner fork and an ice cream fork for said pretentious dinner, had to fix Arthur’s tie every goddamn day because tie tying lessons had somehow totally escaped Arthur when he’d been trained to be a fancy shmancy aristocrat and he always fucked it up, had to give up his Wii whenever Arthur was home and wanting his attention now damn it because he was still a petulant child,  had to adopt ostentatious high pedigree twin golden retrievers because twin mongrels would never do would they? And heaven ever forbid if Senior Pendragon had his way someday a small, living, breathing, squalling, pooping human being though Gwaine hoped it wouldn’t come to that!

And then Gwaine looked at Arthur’s face which had morphed from childish mischief to a horribly hurt one and Gwaine groaned again exaggeratedly because he was just fucked, totally and utterly fucked and he said “I expect more than a kiss _boyfriend_ ” and Arthur’s expression immediately became smug and self-assured and he pulled Gwaine until he was sat close to Arthur’s side with Arthur’s arms thrown over his back and because he couldn’t let Arthur off that easy for so obviously being a territorial cave man he added “After all you detracted my chance of a really good New Year’s Eve buggery!”

To which Arthur drew him closer still his fingers moving lightly over the exposed skin of Gwaine’s neck he said “I’ll show you buggering when we get home tonight” his voice a dark promise that made a shiver run up Gwaine’s spine despite Merlin’s gagging noise and Leon’s “Oh get a bloody room!”

And Gwaine thought it wasn’t so bad to be _Arthur’s boyfriend_ after all.

Because Arthur was ridiculously noble like one of those medieval knights poets wrote about and girls swooned over, Arthur made the best pan cakes after a good night romping serving him breakfast in bed, he was chivalrous in ways people just weren’t anymore and made Gwaine alternately grin in amusement or sigh in exasperation, Arthur was steadfastly loyal and never went straying even though Gwaine was always flirting and making Arthur turn all shades of red all the time.

Arthur also fucked with all the contained wrath of raging God and Gwaine suspected his flirting these days was only a pre-emptive to get Arthur to absolutely wreck him as he marked, fucked and bloody owned Gwaine and Gwaine let him.

Because for some reason or the other Arthur was the only one who for some insane reason wanted to keep him and not because he was the charming swashbuckling rogue good for a few quick romps, Arthur wanted to keep him possibly for the long haul which left Gwaine twitching and shuddering in fright most of the time and he expected, no almost gave Gwaine no choice except to be loyal to him and whether he knew it or not Arthur already had Gwaine’s loyalty, and he thought Arthur knew it too, what with the way he’d loudly declared Gwaine was his boyfriend just a few minutes back when they’d been avidly avoiding naming their relationship for weeks.

Suddenly everyone was beginning the countdown and when it was over Arthur pulled him in and kissed him square on the mouth as his hands gripped Gwaine’s sides a tad too tight, obviously still miffed about Gwaine’s flirting earlier, and Gwaine thought Arthur’s possessiveness was a tad bit attractive, just a very tiny bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot, way too early for New Years but what the hell!   
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
